


Suddenly: Multiplied

by frnkxo



Series: Omegaverse Frerard [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, First Day of School, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Gerard, Praise Kink, Smut, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Gerard and Frank are married and have a five year old daughter, with more on the way. Mostly just a family life kind of fic, no real plot other than just being fluffy and cute.With smut sprinkled in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it, so here it is. Part 3.
> 
> P.S. Take a shot every time Gerard says "please" or "Alpha" or any time they use a pet name for their child.

Gerard's alarm clock blared on his bedside table. It didn't wake him up, because he was already awake. He hadn't slept. He'd been dreading this day for 5 years, and as much as he wished it would never come, here they were.

"Hon," Frank groaned, his voice raspy with sleep. "Can you turn that off, please? Or at least hit snooze and give me five more minutes."

Gerard reached up and turned the alarm clock off, but didn't move to get up.

"Thank you, baby." Frank scooted closer to him in the bed and wrapped an arm around his waist. Gerard could feel his mate's chest against his back, warm and moving with his every breath.

"Frankie," Gerard started, his voice shaky. He was crying. He was already crying and the day hadn't even started.

"Gee? Are you crying?" Frank asked, his voice laced with concern. He propped himself up and Gerard rolled onto his back to look up at him through his tears.

"Our baby's going to school, Frank." Gerard whined, tears slipping down his face. "She's gonna be gone all day. What if she gets hurt? We won't be there to protect her. The world is so big and scary and dangerous. Maybe we can just homeschool her."

"I don't think either of us are cut out to be teachers, Gee." Frank said, a smirk on his face. "I'm sure she'll be okay. Besides, this week we'll get to find out if I was right." Frank rolled out of bed and got up, stretching widely.

"I'm telling you, she's an Alpha." Gerard said, wiping his tears away and pushing the blankets off of himself before sitting up.

"Gerard, what did I tell you the day you told me you were pregnant?" Frank turned to him and placed a hand on his hip.

"That she was an Omega, but-"

"I told you that it was a girl and that she would be an Omega." Frank recited, like he'd done a thousand times. Gerard just rolled his eyes. "And I was right about the first one. I'm gonna get two for two, I can feel it."

"And if you don't?" Gerard asked as he climbed out of the bed, walking around it to stand in front of Frank. He crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"If I don't, you can tell me 'I told you so'."

"Mm," Gerard hummed and leaned up to press their lips together in a quick kiss. "I get to do that all the time anyway."

"Ha ha," Frank said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Very funny. Do you want to go wake her up, or should I? Will you start crying again?" He teased.

"Oh, shut up. I'll do it. You go start the coffee."

They walked out of the room, Frank smacking Gerard's butt on the way and earning himself a slap on the arm. He made his way to the kitchen as Gerard made his to their daughter's room.

The door was already cracked open, so he pushed it open the rest of the way as he slipped inside. He padded over to the bed quietly before sitting on the edge of it, taking in the image of their daughter sleeping peacefully. Gerard sighed and reached out to shake her gently.

"Pencey," He said softly. "Sweetheart, it's time for school."

Her eyes opened immediately and a huge smile spread on her face. She locked eyes with Gerard and looked like she was already buzzing with excitement. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her enthusiasm.

"Are you excited?" He asked, brushing her dark hair from her face.

"I'm so excited, Mommy!" Pencey sat up, her hazel eyes bright and awe-filled. She yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes. "Today is gonna be great! I'm gonna make friends and I'm gonna learn and- and-" She spoke quickly, running out of breath as she did.

"Okay, don't overwork yourself, sweetie." Gerard smiled and laughed again before he stood up and flicked the light on. "C'mon you gotta get dressed and eat breakfast. Daddy's in the kitchen waiting for us."

Pencey didn't hesitate to throw the covers off of herself and run over to her closet excitedly. It took a few tries for Gerard to get her to settle on something that matched, but eventually they picked out a long-sleeved black, collared dress and some ballet flats to go with it. He also tried to convince her to wear matching white socks, but she wouldn't budge on her decision to wear one striped sock and one polkadotted one.

 

"Nice socks," Frank commented the second they walked into the kitchen. Gerard frowned and made a beeline to the coffee machine.

" _Thank you,_ Daddy." Pencey said as she climbed into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She had definitely inherited a short stature from her dad. "Mommy kept trying to get me to change them, but I wouldn't let him."

"Good. You stick to your guns. Don't let anyone boss you around, not even Mommy." Frank ruffled her hair and placed a bowl of cereal in front of her before sitting down himself.

"That's awful advice, Pencey. Always listen to Mommy." Gerard deadpanned, sipping his coffee as he stared Frank down. Frank just smiled and shrugged a shoulder, a smug look on his face.

"Unless you're telling me to change my socks." Pencey added, her mouth full of Frosted Mini Wheats.

"Fine, unless I'm telling you to change your socks. But that's the only exception." Gerard placed his mug on the table so he could free his hands to work on Pencey's hair. He made a quick trip to the bathroom to get hair ties and a brush. He then separated her bangs from the rest of her hair as he brushed it, before braiding it neatly.

"You made her into a little Wednesday Addams." Frank observed, chuckling.

"Does that make me Morticia?" Gerard asked, a smirk on his lips.

"You'd make a great Morticia, baby."

"You  _would_ look good in her dress, Mommy." Pencey commented as she finished her cereal.

"Thank you, Wednesday." Gerard joked. "Go brush your teeth and get your backpack. And you," He gestured to Frank. "Go get dressed, Gomez, you're walking her to the bus stop with me."

"Yes, Ma'am." Frank nodded and got up. He and Pencey froze and stared at each other for a few seconds, grins on both of their faces. Frank bent down and reached his hands out to her slowly. "I'm gonna get ya!" He exclaimed, making Pencey squeal and run off down the hallway. He went after her and caught her quickly, scooping her up in his arms. Pencey laughed wildly as she thrashed around in his hold, trying unsuccessfully to get out. "I'm gonna eat you up!"

"Daddy, no!" She protested, giggling, as Frank pretended to bite at her neck, making exaggerated munching noises. "I have to go to school! Mommy, help!"

Gerard moved from his place in the doorway, over to where his family was standing. He reached out to pinch Pencey's pink cheeks softly.

"I don't know, Daddy has a point. You look good enough to eat!"

Pencey extended her legs to press her feet against Gerard's chest, pushing him away. Granted, her legs weren't very long to begin with, so he basically stayed in place.

"No! I won't let you eat me!" She shook her head and frowned and Gerard couldn't help but notice just how much she looked like Frank. It made his heart swell in his chest.

"Okay, okay. We won't eat you. This time." Frank joked before blowing a raspberry on her cheek. She giggled furiously.

"Gross!"

Frank finally put her down and nudged her towards the bathroom.

"Go on and brush your teeth like Mommy told you to."

Pencey obeyed and walked into the bathroom, her braids swinging behind her as she went.

 

It didn't take long for Gerard and Frank to get properly dressed and check Pencey's backpack to make sure she had everything she needed. Sure, it was only kindergarten, but they still made sure to check the list about three times.

Before they knew it, they were standing on a street corner with several other families and waiting for the bus. Frank and Pencey were singing the Addams Family theme song and Frank was trying to teach her how to snap. Gerard, meanwhile, was hugging his cardigan around his torso and mulling over that fact that his baby was going away to school for the first time. His baby girl was leaving him. He carried her for 10 months and raised her for the past 5 years and now she was just going off on her own, out into the world, alone.

Okay, maybe he was overreacting a little bit. She would only be gone for the morning and afternoon, surrounded by kids her age and qualified adults. She would be learning and gaining experiences and growing as a person. Those were all good things. But Gerard was an overprotective, Omega mother and he didn't want his baby gone for so long. It almost hurt even more that Pencey didn't seem to care at all about leaving him.

All too soon, the bus rounded the corner and came towards them. Gerard's anxiety spiked tenfold. Pencey jumped up and down in excitement.

"Daddy, look, it's the bus!"

"I see that, baby." Frank laughed and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

Gerard was tearing up again and he had to breathe deeply to prevent himself from sobbing. He crouched down to Pencey's level, next to where Frank was already squatting. He opened his arms and gestured for her to hug him.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Pencey asked, sounding alarmed.

"I'm gonna miss you, my angel." Gerard answered, a sad smile on his face as he pulled her in close.

"I'm only going to school. I'll be back before you even notice." Pencey reassured him and he had to laugh a bit at how backwards that was.

"You're right, Mommy's being silly." Gerard pulled back and Pencey wiped the tears from his face. He took her hand in his and kissed it before rubbing it between his own hands.

The bus slowed to a stop in front of them and the other kids began to line up after saying goodbye to their parents.

"Your ride's here, sweetpea." Frank said, standing up.

Gerard pulled Pencey's face in close and pressed a bunch of kisses all over her cheeks, not wanting to let her go.

"Mommy, stop, I'll miss the bus!" Pencey giggled and pushed him away.

Gerard stood up and nudged her towards the open bus doors, feeling Frank's arm wrap around his shoulders as he did.

"Okay, go on, Pence. Have fun at school and stay safe. Do your work and don't let anyone be mean to you!" Gerard tried fitting in as much good advice as he could as Pencey ran onto the bus. Frank chuckled next to him.

Pencey found a spot next to the window and waved to her parents excitedly as the bus pulled away. Gerard blew kisses her way and Frank waved back.

 

Gerard didn't know how long he'd stared after the bus. He didn't even remember walking home, but it must've happened because he was laying in bed, snuggled up under the covers. Was he already suffering from empty nest syndrome?

The bed dipped by his feet and he looked down to see Frank crawl towards him.

"Hey," Frank said quietly, settling above him. His legs were on either side of Gerard's body. "You hear that?"

It was silent.

"Hear what?"

"An empty house, besides us two." Frank quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Gerard frowned.

"I'm not in the mood." He deadpanned, glaring up at his mate. Frank sighed and rolled off of him before pulling the blankets over himself and turning to Gerard.

"Are you still upset about Pencey going to school?" He asked, his voice knowing. Honestly, he sounded like he was over it. How could he just be over it? How could he not be upset? Typical Alpha.

"Yes, I'm still upset! Frank, my baby is gone! God, I wish I could just pop her back into my stomach and carry her around inside of me forever." Gerard whined, blinking away tears. "Why is she growing up? Why can't she just stay my little baby forever?"

"I know you're having a moment, so I'm going to ignore how weird that was."

"Thank you."

"Listen, Gee. She's only five. She's coming back home in a few hours and then you can snuggle her up in your arms until she has to get on the bus again tomorrow."

"Oh, God, she has to go again tomorrow." Why that hadn't occurred to him before now, he didn't know. What he did know was that Frank regretted picking those particular words because he sighed heavily next to him.

"Gerard, if you're missing having a baby so badly, why don't you just let me put another one inside you?"

"Okay, I get it, you wanna have sex." Gerard laughed breathily and shook his head.

"Loud, rough sex. Not the-kid-is-asleep-and-we-have-to-be-quick-and-discreet sex, but we've-been-dating-for-a-month-and-don't-have-kids sex." Frank moved to place himself between Gerard's legs, spreading them in the process. "Hot, messy sex."

Gerard could already feel his dick twitch with interest at Frank's tone, his previous annoyance and sadness slipping away. He reached up to slide his hands under Frank's shirt, running his hands over his warm, tattooed skin.

"Mm," He hummed, eyeing Frank's lips. "We haven't had sex like that in a while, huh?"

"It's been too long, baby." Frank agreed before he leaned down and pressed their lips together gently.

Gerard inhaled deeply and kissed his mate back. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip to ask for entrance, which he was quickly granted. It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated. Frank rolled his hips down into Gerard's, their crotches rubbing together and providing them both friction.

Gerard didn't want to admit it, but he missed having ridiculously loud sex. Granted, they hadn't had many opportunities to before Pencey was born, since they had lived with Gerard's family. Then eventually Gerard's libido drastically decreased the further into his pregnancy he got. Of course, after that, they were too busy taking care of their daughter to even think about having sex. Whenever they did, it had to be quiet and fast and after they were sure Pencey wouldn't wake up and come into their room in the middle of the night.

Even though Gerard was clearly distressed over his baby going to school, he was a bit excited at the prospect of actually being able to have sex again. Properly, at least.

Gerard lifted his hips up to meet Frank's, heat beginning to flow throughout his body. It shouldn't have surprised him how easily Frank was able to turn him on. Frank was his mate, after all.

Frank groaned into Gerard's mouth at the feeling of their clothed erections grinding together. Gerard could tell he was getting impatient and it only egged him on further. He loved Frank's dominance and roughness in bed and he realized that was another thing they had lost after having their daughter.

Gerard reached down to pull off his sweats and briefs as Frank sat up to take his shirt off. Frank then pulled Gerard's shirt off too before leaning back down to press open-mouthed kisses to his neck. Gerard tilted his chin up to give his mate better access, moaning softly as he felt Frank suck on his skin. He brought a hand up to run through Frank's hair, the other travelling lower to wrap around his cock. He started stroking him slowly, drawing low moans from deep in Frank's throat.

By the time Frank started moving lower, still planting kisses on his skin, Gerard's hands were shaking. Frank didn't waste any time in licking a bold stripe up the underside of Gerard's cock, then digging his tongue into his slit and gathering the precum there.

Gerard had to remind himself that he could be as loud as he wanted to. He had to remind himself that they were home alone.

"Fuck, Frank," He whined and threw his head back into the pillows as his husband took his dick into his mouth. It seemed like Frank was feeling exceptionally generous today, as he was usually a big tease in bed whenever he had the opportunity to drag out the situation. As if to prove the point, he immediately pulled off and smirked up at Gerard when he whined.

"What? Why are you whining, sweetheart?" He asked, innocently. Gerard wanted to slap his stupid, beautiful face.

"Don't tease me!" Gerard demanded, already feeling needy.

"Why not? We have hours to spare, I wanna use our time wisely." Frank drew invisible patterns on Gerard's hip as he spoke, looking up at him with a smirk on his face.

"Exactly, we have hours to spare, meaning we can have sex multiple times and you can tease me some other time. Hell, we have the entire school year, Frank, I think you can just fuck me without being a tease for  _once_."

Frank moved back up so their faces were level again, his eyes boring into Gerard's. His pupils were blown with lust and the smirk was wiped off his face.

"Don't talk back to me, Omega." Frank said, his voice low and dark. It made Gerard's stomach turn with excitement.

"I'm sorry, Alpha." Submissiveness was a natural trait in Omegas anyway, but Frank's dominance always brought it out in Gerard by tenfold.

"Good boy. Hands and knees."

Frank sat back to allow Gerard to obey and move into the requested position, which he did all too eagerly. Gerard could feel the slick leaking out of him already as he pressed his face into the pillows.

"Tell me what you want."

Gerard felt the bed move as Frank took off his remaining clothing and bit back a whine. He hated that he didn't get to watch him undress.

"I want your cock in my ass, Alpha." He responded, obediently.

"Mm," Frank hummed and ran his hand from Gerard's ass, up his back, before gripping a hand tightly in his hair. He moved closely so Gerard could feel his presence right behind his ear. "And do you think you deserve it?"

"Yes, Alpha." Gerard shut his eyes and focused on the labored breathing coming hot on his cheek.

"Oh? You do?" Frank chuckled darkly. "And why is that?" He asked, his voice patronizing. Gerard felt high, like he'd come already if Frank asked him one more damn question.

"Because I-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not how you answer a question, Omega."  _Omega._ He used it like it was supposed to be degrading. And yeah, at times it could be used that way. Gerard hated when people referred to Omegas as though they were less-than, but God, when Frank used it like that it was just  _hot._

"I deserve your cock in my ass because I've been so good for you for so long and it's been forever since we've been able to fuck like this. Please fuck me, Alpha. Please?" Gerard reduced himself to begging without having to be told. "I want you so bad. Want you to knot me, please? Please, Alpha?"

 "I'll fuck you on one condition. How about that, slut?"

"Yes, anything, Alpha." Gerard's heart quickened in his chest as he awaited Frank's condition.

"Be as loud as you can be. Scream my fucking name, tell me how good my cock feels."

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

Frank didn't waste time in sitting back to slap Gerard's ass sharply, making him hiss in pain underneath him. He spread Gerard's milky cheeks apart to get a good look at what was his.

"You're so wet and pretty for me, aren't you, my sweet boy?" Frank asked condescendingly, his voice dark. It made Gerard's toes curl.

"Just for you, sir." Gerard's voice dripped with desperation.

"You're being so obedient for me today, Gee." His voice turned sweet and praising. "I think you're right. I think you do deserve my cock."

Gerard whimpered, but otherwise stayed silent. He didn't want to get demanding and make Frank tease him for even longer. Frank hummed in satisfaction and Gerard knew he had made the right choice to keep his mouth shut. Slowly, frustratingly slowly, Frank lined up with Gerard's entrance and pushed in, causing Gerard to tighten his grip on the bed sheets.

Frank stopped when he bottomed out, giving Gerard time to adjust. But Gerard didn't need time. What he needed was Frank to fuck him into the mattress already.

"Please, move. I need more. Please," Gerard panted, already breathless.

Frank gave in and pulled out, only to slam back into his mate immediately, building a quick and merciless pace.

"Fuck, Frank! God," Gerard moaned into the pillows, only for Frank to reach down and tangle a fist in his hair. He lifted his head up, forcing it back roughly by pulling on his black hair. Gerard moaned loudly, remembering the condition he'd agreed to. "Your cock feels so good, Alpha."

"Such a good boy for me, Gerard." Frank rasped from behind him. Gerard wished he could see his face as he fucked into him. He wished he could see anything, but he settled on focusing on how thick Frank was inside of him and how good it felt when he stretched him out. "You take me so well."

Gerard could feel Frank hold him open to watch his dick slide in and out of him easily and just the thought of that turned him on even more. Frank changed the angle he was thrusting into Gerard at, causing him to hit his prostate and make him yell his name out again. The wet slaps of their skin and Gerard's loud moans were the only sounds echoing in the house.

Frank let go of Gerard's hair in favor of gripping his hips tightly. Gerard was trembling too badly to hold himself up, so he dropped back down into the pillows. He could feel Frank's knot growing and locking him inside of his body, his thrusts becoming shorter as his movements were restricted. Frank leaned down again, his mouth next to Gerard's ear.

"Tell me who you belong to." He demanded, his voice rough and harsh.

"You. I belong to you, Alpha. I'm yours." Gerard said without hesitance. "I'm all yours. Only yours."

"That's fucking right. You belong to  _me._ "

Frank throbbed inside of him and Gerard could feel his own climax building hotly in his stomach. The familiar heat pooled in his belly as Frank's movements became increasingly erratic.

"Can I cum, Alpha? Please?" Gerard asked, though he wasn't sure he could even stop himself if Frank denied him.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Cum around my cock." Frank reached between Gerard's legs and began stroking his length in time with his thrusts. Gerard bit his lower lip harshly and moaned, feeling himself begin to tip over the edge. "There you go, sweetie. Just like that. Cum for me."

Gerard didn't have to be told twice, as he was hit with his orgasm like a ton of bricks in the next few seconds. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his every muscle tense as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him. As he was hit with aftershocks, he could feel Frank still spurting hot cum into his ass.

Once they both came down, panting and sweaty, Gerard smiled tiredly and groaned. Frank moved them so they were laying on their sides and hugged Gerard close.

"Fuck," Gerard breathed, his body becoming over sensitive.

"Your cum is still on my hand." Frank said, holding it up for Gerard to see.

Gerard rolled his eyes and grabbed Frank's wrist, pulling his hand to his mouth and licking the white substance from his tattooed fingers.

"Mm. Naughty." Frank commented, nuzzling into Gerard's hair and neck, scenting him. "What time is it?" He asked, his voice sleepy.

Gerard leaned forward to grab his phone off the nightstand to check it.

"It's only been twenty-five minutes." He said, surprised by how fast they were.

"Holy shit, how many-"

"We're not having marathon sex, Frank. I'm not on my heat, I can't handle that much dick in a few hours."

" _Fine._ " Frank groaned, mock disappointment saturating his voice. "But can we at least take a nap? I'm tired after fucking you so hard."

"That's something I can actually get behind." Gerard smiled and laced his fingers with Frank's, shutting his eyes promptly.

 

* * *

 

It had been about a month of Pencey going to school and Gerard was finally starting to let up on the idea that his baby was leaving him. He had also been worried about her being bullied, as he had been, but as it turns out, Frank was wrong. Pencey was an Alpha. Gerard was significantly less worried about the prospect of bullying only because Alphas were more inclined to defend themselves and less likely to be bullied in the first place. As messed up as it may have been, it was a lot easier to be an Alpha.

Gerard had definitely said 'I told you so' to Frank, bragging a bit about the fact that he'd been right and making a few snide remarks here and there about it. Pencey, on the other hand, didn't see the big deal. Besides being proud that she was the same dynamic as Frank, she wasn't all that invested in it yet, and both Frank and Gerard weren't surprised. It would take years for her to give any kind of care towards it. Still, Gerard had been pretty smug for about a week afterwards.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Frank greeted as he crawled onto the bed and flopped down next to Gerard.

Gerard opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at his mate, stretching a bit underneath the covers.

"Pencey is officially on her way to school. Safely and effectively escorted onto the bus by none other than yours truly." Frank said theatrically, a proud grin on his face.

"Mm. Good job, Alpha. I'm sorry I couldn't come with you guys today, I feel kinda guilty about it." Gerard admitted, yawning after he spoke. He rubbed his eyes cutely and sighed. "I don't know why I'm so tired lately."

"That's okay, Gee. I'm perfectly capable of getting our daughter ready-"

"You didn't let her go to school with her hair a wreck, did you? You brushed and braided it, right? And you made her brush her teeth and you checked her backpack for her homework? And her outfit matches? Besides her socks, her outfit matches, yeah? You didn't send her to school in mismatched clothing, did you?" Gerard worried, berating his mate with questions.

"Gerard, yes! I did her hair and her clothes match, besides her socks. She brushed her teeth and had her homework. I'm just as capable a parent as you."

"Okay. Sorry, you just play it fast and loose sometimes and I get worried."

"Thanks for your confidence in me." Frank deadpanned.

Gerard just stuck out his tongue and pouted.

"Anyway, Pencey understood that you were tired. I don't think she's too hung up on it."

"I figured she wouldn't be. I think I just have to get used to the fact that she's not a clingy type of kid." He yawned again and shifted his position a bit. "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"A nap? You mean you're gonna go back to sleep for another 5 hours?" Frank joked, reaching a hand forward to brush Gerard's black locks from his face.

"Oh, shut up. I'm  _tired._ " Gerard pouted again, but relished the feeling of Frank's fingers through his hair.

"Okay, you take your nap, Omega. If you're not up before dinner, what should I make?"

Gerard shrugged and closed his eyes, nuzzling into his pillow. "Dealer's choice. I just kinda wish you'd nap with me."

"Hmm..." Frank tilted his head and Gerard peeked out at him from below the comforter. A pleading smile curled onto Gerard's lips and he opened his arms out to make grabby hands at his husband. "Okay, fine. I'll nap with you for a bit, but after that I have some work to do."

"Deal."

 

When Gerard woke up, Frank wasn't beside him. He sat up in bed and stretched widely before checking his phone to find out it was nearing dinner time. It was also past the time that Pencey was supposed to be home.

Gerard pushed the blankets off of himself and climbed out of bed, quickly making his way to their daughter's room. She was sitting in bed, and to Gerard's absolute horror, hadn't taken her shoes off.

"Pencey Ellison Iero, what have I told you about wearing your shoes in bed?" He scolded, his eyebrows furrowing. Pencey looked up from the book she was reading and smiled widely despite having just been reprimanded.

"Mommy!" She closed her book and put it down before running over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Gerard was surprised, but not unhappy about the greeting, and crouched down to hug her back properly. "I haven't seen you all day!" Pencey exclaimed after pulling back.

"I'm sorry, baby. Mommy's just been real tired recently." Gerard brushed her hair from her face as he spoke.

Pencey put both her hands on either side of Gerard's face and stroked his cheeks gently.

"You look tired, Mommy." She sounded worried and it made Gerard smile and laugh breathily. She always looked so much like Frank when she was worried or mad and he could never stop admiring it. "And you smell different."

"Hm, maybe I'm sick." Gerard took both her hands in his and kissed them quickly before standing up. "I don't wanna get you sick, too. Where's Daddy?"

"In the kitchen making dinner." She smiled up at him genuinely and it made his heart skip a beat. How had he made such a beautiful little person?

"Okay, I'm going to get some coffee. Change out of your school clothes and take your shoes off, yeah?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Gerard ruffled her bangs fondly and turned to go to the kitchen. The second he walked in the room, though, he was hit with an awful smell. He covered his nose and peered at Frank over his hand. His husband was standing at the stove, stirring a big pot of something.

"Jesus, Frank, what are you making?" He asked, causing Frank to turn and look at him, confused.

"Spaghetti sauce?" Frank replied, his voice turning upwards towards the end like he was asking a question.

"It smells awful, what did you do to it?"

"Nothing?" Frank leaned down to sniff the food and then shrugged and shook his head. "It smells fine to me. I didn't do anything differently."

Gerard lowered his hand and walked closer to the pot, peering into it like something would pop out and try to bite him.

"Spaghetti sounds awful right now." He admitted, his face contorted in displeasure.

"Maybe you're pregnant again." Frank suggested. Gerard couldn't tell by his tone if he was joking or not.

"What?" He turned to watch as Frank set the spoon aside that he'd been holding.

"Do you really not remember? When you were pregnant with Pence, you never ate pasta and you hated anything with tomatoes in it. It drove your mother insane because she used tomato sauce so much in her cooking and you always wanted her to make something different for you." Frank chuckled at the memory and Gerard's heart swelled at the fact that Frank even remembered something like that.

"Well... I guess that would explain why I've been so tired lately.  _And_ Pencey just told me I smell different." Gerard said slowly, piecing the clues together.

Frank leaned close to Gerard to sniff at his neck and it made Gerard think of the first time he'd told Frank he was pregnant. It seemed like ages ago; a whole different era.

"Holy shit, Gee." Frank smiled widely, an excited look on his face. "You-"

"We don't know for sure." Gerard said stubbornly, crossing his arms. Frank's expression dropped.

"Gerard. There's nothing else it could be. Besides, I think you were really missing it." A knowing smile crossed Frank's face and Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"Missing what?"

"Being pregnant. And having a baby to take care of. I can't blame you, Gee, you're an Omega. It's just part of your nature. Plus, I kinda miss having a baby, too."

"I dunno, Frankie." Gerard was still unconvinced. It was true that he missed being pregnant and he missed having a baby to care for. It also warmed his heart to hear that Frank missed it too. But he couldn't help but worry. "Are we even ready to have another baby?"

Frank stepped closer to Gerard and took his hands into his own. He squeezed them gently and looked earnestly into his eyes.

"Gee, we had Pence when we were seniors in high school. We're doing an amazing job with her, seriously, she's turning out wonderfully. Financially, we're stable. Emotionally, I think it'd be good for us. And who knows, maybe Pencey would like having a younger sibling."

"Please. I can't imagine she'd take that news very well." Gerard half joked, making Frank chuckle.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Frank said, a soft smile on his face. "C'mon, Omega. You know, I've been missin' your baby belly." Frank pinched Gerard's stomach gently, a smirk on his face. Gerard swatted his hand away and giggled before resting his own hand where Frank's had been. Frank had pointed out the habit when Gerard was pregnant with Pencey and had continuously called it cute, just for Gerard to roll his eyes playfully each time.

"Fine. I'll go get a pregnancy test after dinner, just to make sure. I'm not eating that spaghetti, though." He shook his head in disgust, swallowing harshly. "I'm craving salt and vinegar chips... And Thai food."

"And yet you're still not convinced that you're pregnant?" Frank quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

"I would continue to stand here and playfully argue with you, but the smell of that tomato sauce is making me sick." Gerard leaned forward to kiss Frank's lips quickly before turning and walking to the doorway. "I'm gonna order takeout and then take a nap. Wake me up when it gets here?"

"You know it, babe." Frank smiled over his shoulder and went back to his cooking.

Gerard lingered for a few seconds, watching his husband work intently. His hand came to rest on his abdomen again and he couldn't help but grin widely at the prospect of having another child with the love of his life. Just a few years ago, he never could've imagined being this happy with his life. Frank, his best friend, was his mate and his husband. They had a beautiful little girl together, and potentially another on the way. What the hell had he done to get so lucky?

Frank turned around and smiled again, a questioning look on his face.

"What?"

Gerard shrugged a shoulder and shook his head, leaning against the doorway and staring at his husband lovingly.

"Nothin'. I love you."

"I love you too, Omega."

Gerard stretched and turned to begin walking down the hallway to his and Frank's bedroom, only to be stopped by a small voice.

"Mommy?"

Gerard stopped in his tracks and turned away from his bedroom door to be met with his daughter standing in hers.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Daddy's making spaghetti, but I'm ordering Thai food." It was like an open-ended question. Pencey took the information, considering.

"Can I have both?"

Gerard rubbed his eyes and laughed lightly before nodding.

"Yeah, if you want to. Just don't overeat, alright? Can you get the takeout menus from the living room for me? I forgot to get them."

"Yes, Mommy." Pencey nodded and turned off her bedroom light, much to Gerard's pleasure, and promptly went to the living room.

Gerard flicked on his own bedroom light and climbed into bed, checking his phone while he waited for Pencey to come to the room. Once she did, she went to his side of the bed and handed him the menus.

"Thank you, my sweet girl." He praised, taking the papers from her. She opened her arms out for him to pick her up and he obliged, pulling her into his lap.

They looked through the menus together and decided on what they wanted, Gerard calling the order in as Pencey clung to him. He was taken aback by how affectionate she was being today, only because she was usually very independant and preferred being alone. He figured, though, that now would be a good time to bring up the idea of having another child to her. After all, she was just as much a member of the family as him and Frank, and her opinion mattered.

"Pencey," She lifted her head from Gerard's shoulder and looked into his eyes, a smile on her pink lips. Her smile reminded him of his own, just a thousand times more beautiful. "What would you think about having a younger sibling?" He started lightly, trying to gauge her reaction. For starters, the smile left her face and she furrowed her eyebrows as she thought.

"Well... You would be their mommy?" She asked, tentatively. She spoke slowly, like she was trying to figure out a riddle.

"Yes,"

"And Daddy would be their daddy?"

"Yes," Gerard answered simply, waiting to see where she would go with this.

"Would you still be  _my_ parents?" A bit of insecurity seeped into her voice and Gerard's heart immediately ached.

"Yes, honey, of course. We'll always be your parents and you'll always be our baby. No matter what." Gerard told her honestly, her big, green eyes peering up at him.

"Why are you asking me about this anyway?" She asked defensively, making Gerard have to hold back a laugh at her poutiness.

"Daddy and I were talking about having another baby." He didn't think it was necessary to tell her that there was most likely already one inside of him as they were speaking.

"Hmm..." Pencey hummed and sat back, a look on her face like she was thinking really hard. "You'd still love me just as much, right?"

"Yes, Pencey. We'll love you both equally and we'll love you just as much as we do right now."

"Then... Then I guess I'd be okay with it. As long as they don't take my room."

Gerard laughed and brushed her dark hair from her face, shaking his head as he did. He reached forward to undo her braids carefully, sliding the hair ties onto his wrist. She didn't protest.

"Don't worry about that, Pence. They won't take your room." He ruffled her hair, watching as it cascaded down her back loosely.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Gerard covered his mouth and yawned before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Are you sleepy, Mommy?"

"Yes, baby, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Can I nap with you?" Pencey asked, surprising Gerard for the third time that day.

"Really?" He questioned, an amused smile on his lips. Pencey was not the kind of kid that liked going to sleep at a decent time, let alone taking a nap before dinner.

"Yeah. I barely saw you today, I miss you. I wanna be close to you." She said confidently, already climbing under the covers.

Gerard laid down and opened his arms for his daughter to crawl into, snuggling up to chest and resting her head on his arm.

"I love you, angel." He whispered, running his hand through her hair soothingly. He barely heard her return the sentiment before he drifted off to sleep, holding her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm sorry this took over a week to get out, I was super tired (maybe I'm also pregnant?) and this was pretty long anyway. I'm sorry if the smut scene was rushed, I really was uninspired in the smut category for some reason, but I hope the fluff made up for it.
> 
> As you can see, this work is chaptered, meaning I'll be adding to it! There will most likely be pretty big time skips between each chapter, like a few weeks or months. Then after that I might just add cute domestic family stuff if you guys give me ideas for it. If not, I'll just end it after Gerard has the baby.
> 
> So tell me what you think!! Do you like Pencey? Did you think she'd be an Alpha, Beta, or Omega? What are your predictions for the new baby? Hint hint: It may be multiples.
> 
> Also, out of curiosity, are any of you subscribed to me? OKAY. This has been a long note. I'm done blabbering. Leave kudos and comments and wear your seatbelt and eat your vegetables. lov u all okai bai <3


	2. Chapter 2

Really, peeing on a stick shouldn't be the scariest part of a person's week. Peeing on a stick shouldn't even make the top three scariest things to happen in a person's week, let alone be number one on that list. But Gerard couldn't help the nerves that were running through him as he paced back and forth in the bathroom.

He vividly remembered the first time he took a pregnancy test. After awkwardly explaining his situation to his mother, telling her that he'd been extremely tired and moody, and he'd been having cravings, she drove him to the store to buy the test. Albeit, she had to calm him down and comfort him first, considering he was scared out of his mind that she'd disown him. Of course, she didn't, and in fact was very supportive and helpful throughout Gerard's pregnancy.

But when he took the test back then, he hadn't been scared at all. He'd been pretty sure he was pregnant already, and the confirmation wasn't a surprise to him.

For whatever reason, this time was much different.

His phone went off and interrupted his thoughts, signaling that the time was up and the results were ready. Gerard turned the alarm off and picked up the pregnancy test without looking at it, leaving the bathroom slowly afterwards, like he'd get caught in the middle of a horrible crime.

He slipped inside his and Frank's bedroom before climbing onto the bed and sitting next to his husband, silently. He sat with his legs bent under his butt, facing Frank who had been on his phone before Gerard came in. He locked it and set it aside before turning excitedly to Gerard, only for his expression to drop when he saw Gerard's face.

"Are you okay? Did you look at it?" Frank asked, his voice worried and his eyebrows knitting together.

"No, not yet." Gerard replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Then why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" A soft, comforting smile curled onto Frank's lips as he spoke.

"I don't know. I'm nervous. Fuck, I'm so nervous."

"What are you nervous about, honey?" Frank lifted a hand to tuck Gerard's hair behind his ear and caress his face gently.

"I don't know," He started again, before sighing and deflating. "I guess... I didn't realize how much I really wanted to have another baby until this happened. And now I'm really scared it's gonna be negative because- Fuck, Frank, I wanna have another baby with you so  _bad_ and I'm just worried that it'll be harder this time. Having Pencey was a mistake- Shit- Wait, no. I didn't mean it like that. That came out wrong. It absolutely was not a mistake, it was the best goddamn thing to ever happen to me. I love her. I love my little baby, sweetheart, angel so much and she was not a mistake by any stretch of the word." Gerard explained profusely, his hand gripping the test tightly without him meaning to.

"I know what you meant, Gee." Frank chuckled and shook his head.

"Conceiving her was not intentional. If I'm pregnant again, well, we're pretty much in the same boat. But if I'm not... God, Frank, if it's negative I-" Tears were already forming in his eyes at the prospect of the test not being positive and Frank had to squeeze his hand tightly in his own to comfort him.

"Gerard,"

"I just feel like  _trying_ to get pregnant has a lot of ups and downs and I don't know if I'm ready for that. Being constantly on the lookout for signs and taking a bunch of tests and having a bunch of negative ones... I don't know if I could handle that. It's so much anxiety and nervousness. I don't wanna keep getting my hopes up if they're just gonna keep getting crushed."

"I understand why you wouldn't want that, Gee, but I'm positive that that test is positive."

Gerard stopped sniffling and stared at his husband with an absolutely unamused look.

"Why are you so goddamn lame?"

"I am not! I'm funny."

"Maybe to Pencey, but she's five, she doesn't have a real sense of humor yet."

"Damn. Cold-blooded." Frank joked, making Gerard roll his eyes and smile. "There's that smile I love. You're so pretty when you smile, darling." Frank wiped the tears that had fallen down Gerard's cheeks and kissed him gently. "Now, c'mon. It's killing me, I wanna know."

"Ugh," Gerard groaned and shook his head, nervousness still running through him. "I can't."

"Do you want me to look at it first?"

Gerard just nodded and handed the test over immediately, like it was a bomb that was about to explode. Frank took it gingerly and smiled softly at Gerard before flipping the stick over and looking at the results. A grin spread on his face and he turned it around for Gerard to see.

"What did I tell you?"

Frank was right. Frank was always fucking right. (Well, except about Pencey being an Omega, which Gerard would never let him forget.) But right there, right in front of his eyes, was a pregnancy test with two lines on it. Two. Two meant positive. It was positive!

This all took a while to connect in his brain, but by the time it sunk in, tears were already slipping down his cheeks again.

Gerard laughed breathily and covered his mouth, looking up at his husband who was looking back at him with a huge grin on his face and love in his eyes. Frank pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around him snugly and pressing a hand into his hair.

They sat like that for a few minutes, just holding each other while Gerard cried happily, before a small voice came from the doorway of their bedroom.

"Daddy?" Pencey's sleepy voice sounded from the foot of their bed, causing Frank and Gerard to pull apart. Pencey was rubbing her eyes tiredly, her favorite stuffed wolf in her hand. "I can't fall back asleep, can I sleep with you and Mommy?"

Gerard wiped his face off as Frank opened his arms out and gestured for their daughter to go to him.

"Of course, Pence. C'mere." Frank picked Pencey up and sat her on his lap, groaning quietly. "You're getting so big, munchkin." Really, she wasn't. She was the smallest kid in her class. But of course, to Frank and Gerard who'd held her when she was the size of a loaf of bread, she seemed huge.

Ignoring Frank's comment altogether, Pencey pointed to the pregnancy test that Frank had put down beside him before he'd picked her up.

"What's that?" She asked, picking it up and inspecting it.

"It's a pregnancy test. Mommy peed on it."

Pencey immediately dropped it back onto the bedsheets, making both her parents laugh heartily. Her eyes grew comically big and she held her hand away from herself like she'd catch a disease if it got too close.

"It's okay, Pencey, it's clean." Gerard said, tucking her long hair behind her ear and chuckling.

"Why would you pee on it?" Pencey asked, her tone angry, as if she'd been tricked into picking the thing up.

"Because that's how you take the test, darling. Look," Gerard picked the stick up and held it out for Pencey to look at. "One line means you're _not_ having a baby and two lines means you are."

Pencey squinted at the test as Frank and Gerard waited for the dots to connect in her head.

"There's two lines... Are you having another baby already?"

"Well, it's been five years, Pence. That's not that soon." Gerard reasoned, his voice light.

"But you just told me before dinner that you and Daddy were talking about it and now you're already getting another baby?" Pencey asked defensively. Gerard bit back a laugh and Frank couldn't help but smile.

"We're not getting a baby, honey, I'm growing one in my belly." Gerard explained.

"There's a whole baby in there?" Pencey stared at Gerard's stomach in confusion. Gerard couldn't hold back a laugh at that.

"No, not yet. It's really tiny right now. It's still growing."

"How long is that gonna take?"

It was normal for Pencey to question everything. After all, she was a smart child. Gerard wasn't at all surprised by her need to know all the details about the new baby, he just hoped she wouldn't ask how the baby got there. That was a conversation for another day. A day that was hopefully still many years in the future.

"Ten months."

" _Ten_ _months?_ But that's such a long time!" Pencey exclaimed, sounded suddenly disappointed.

"Are you excited, Pence?" Frank asked, a smile on his lips.

"Well... Maybe a little bit. Just as long as you keep your promise that it won't take my room and that you won't love it more than me."

"We'll love you equally and we'll love you forever and ever, we promise." Frank confirmed, hugging Pencey to his chest tightly. "And we promise you can keep your room all to yourself."

"Daddy's right. It's getting late though, we should all be getting to bed. Especially you, missy." Gerard smiled and pinched his daughter's cheeks softly.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Gee?" Frank asked, turning to him.

"Forgetting what?"

"My prediction."

"Oh, is this gonna become a thing? Are you gonna predict what it's gonna be every time?" Gerard said, amused.

"Yep. Pence, I guessed that you'd be a girl and I was right."

"He also guessed that you'd be an Omega and look how wrong he was about that."

"Hey, I was half right!" Frank defended himself playfully.

"Okay, okay. Hurry up and make your prediction, I'm tired."

"You know, I think Pencey should go first this time."

"Mm. Pencey, you do want to guess if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

Pencey extended a hand and placed it on Gerard's belly, focusing really hard like she could honestly tell if she just concentrated enough.

"It's a boy." She said confidently. "And he's... An Alpha."

"Nice job, sweetpea." Frank praised before moving her off of his lap so he could crawl over Gerard and press his ear to his stomach. Gerard laughed and shook his head.

"You two are ridiculous."

"No, we're thorough." Frank retorted, sniffing at Gerard's belly playfully, the same way he'd done five years ago. Pencey laughed hysterically at that, making Gerard's heart swell.

"Pencey is right, it's a boy. But I think it's a Beta. No. No, it's an Omega."

"Final answer?"

"Final answer."

"Okay, tune in in ten months to see if you're right." Gerard pushed Frank back to his side of the bed before stowing the positive test in his bedside table.

"I bet I will be. I've got a good feeling about this." Frank yawned and pulled the blankets over himself and Pencey who had crawled between them.

"We'll see, Alpha."

Gerard flicked off the lamp on his side, Frank doing the same with his, before they both moved to settle into comfortable positions.

Pencey laid with her back pressed against Gerard's chest and her arms and legs wrapped around Frank. She always entwined herself around him when she slept in their bed and Frank never once complained about it.

Gerard reached over and draped an arm over both of them, sighing contently as he thought about the future of their family. They were growing. This was such a perfect moment, everyone here together in bed, even if one of them was the size of a kidney bean right now.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Pence."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, Gerard." A huge smile was evident in Frank's tired voice.

Gerard snorted, amused by the exchange.

"I love you, Frank."

"See you soon," Pencey already sounded half-asleep as she recited their usual goodnight saying.

"See you soon," Frank and Gerard said in unison.

Gerard was sure he was the last one to fall asleep because he'd laid there soaking up the moment for as long as he could. He knew that in ten months things would be hectic and they wouldn't get as many quiet moments. He knew that things wouldn't always be this peaceful, so he didn't dare take it for granted. Instead, he cherished the feeling of his loves breathing evenly in his arms until he fell into his own dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO, I GOT THIS OUT IN A WEEK THIS TIME! ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR FRNKXO! *one person clapping in the distance*
> 
> I hope you guys like this fluffy chapter, I think it's very sweet. I intended to add a bit of a time jump in it, but I figure I can just save that for the next chapter.
> 
> So tell me your thoughts! Baby predictions? Name suggestions? Plot suggestions? Go ham in the comments, I adore reading them!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, eat your vegetables and stay hydrated! lov u all okai bai
> 
> P.S. I wrote a smut one shot if you wanna go read it. You don't have to, but if you want to, feel free to! It's Frank/Gerard and A/B/O but it's a high school AU instead and it's not connected to this story at all. OKAY. LONG NOTE. GBYE.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think something's wrong." Gerard worried, laying on his back on the couch, knees bent. He was sweating profusely and he'd been throwing up for the past week.

"Don't say that, you'll scare me." Frank chastised, his eyebrows knitting together. It was more in concern than in anger, Gerard knew that, but some part of his brain was having a hard time comprehending it at the moment.

"Don't be mad at me!" He whined, immediately dissolving into tears.

"Sweetie-" Frank reached out to pull Gerard into a sitting position, only for him to slap his hands away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Gerard, honey, I'm not mad at you." Frank tried, only to be cut off by Gerard gagging and covering his mouth. "Gee, if you have to throw up, you really shouldn't try to hold it down."

Before Gerard had a chance to respond, his nausea consumed him and he leaned over the couch to empty the contents of his stomach into the small trashcan they'd placed next to the couch. He felt Frank's hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles, as Gerard tried to catch his breath.

Once Gerard propped himself back up, Frank handed him an open bottle of Gatorade, which he gratefully accepted.

"Do you feel any better?" Frank asked from his spot on the couch by Gerard's feet.

"You ask me that every time." Gerard half-whimpered after swallowing the sports drink.

"Because I hope that one of these times you'll say 'yes'." Frank looked genuinely worried and it made Gerard feel guilty for having yelled at him a few minutes ago.

"You're so sweet." Gerard started crying again and Frank pulled him into his arms. He took the bottle from Gerard's hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. "I'm sorry I'm crying so much, I don't- I don't-"

"Shh, it's okay, Gee. Don't apologize. I know you can't help it."

"There's something wrong with me," He whined between breaths, sounding like an upset child.

"There's nothing wrong with you, honey."

"Yes there is! It wasn't like this with Pencey!"

"You had morning sickness with Pence. And you were... hormonal."

"Yeah, but it wasn't this bad. Everything is so much worse. I can barely walk to the bathroom without losing my breath and I can't sit up without puking. There hasn't been a single day in the past two months that I haven't slept excessively or cried over something stupid. There's something wrong, Frank. Something is different." Gerard explained, trying desperately to get Frank to listen to him. He felt crazy. He felt like Frank thought he was crazy. But Gerard was not crazy. He was very in sync with his body and he could tell when something was wrong.

"Look, maybe you just think it's worse because it's been so long since you've been pregnant."

"Frank!" Gerard pulled back from the hug that Frank had been keeping him in. He furrowed his eyebrows together in anger, longing terribly to punch his husband in the face. Not really, he'd never do that. But theoretically it sounded nice. "You're not listening to me!"

"Okay, okay!" Frank said, clearly alarmed by Gerard's outburst. He was already crying again out of frustration when another wave of nausea washed over him. "If you're really that worried, we can schedule you for an early OB appointment. How about that?"

"No, I don't know how long it'll take for them to get me in. Can we just go to the hospital?"

"How about I call and see when their next opening is and if it's too long from now, we'll go to the ER?"

"Please? Can you go do that now?"

"Of course, hon." Frank leaned forward to kiss Gerard, only to get pushed away.

"I just puked, that's gross."

"We've been together for five years and we're raising a child together, I don't get grossed out easily anymore."

Without another word, Frank kissed Gerard quickly and got up to look for his phone.

 

* * *

 

"God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Frank."

"Gerard, everything's gonna be okay, honey, I promise." Frank tried, squeezing his husband's hand tightly.

By the look on Gerard's face and the rate at which he was breathing, you'd probably guess he just got some awful news. But really, he hadn't gotten any news yet.

They had just been ushered into a room with ultrasound equipment, Gerard laying down on the bed with his free hand on his stomach like he had to protect the baby inside of him at all costs. Luckily, the obstetrician that Gerard had gone to during his first pregnancy was able to make an appointment for them for the next day and Frank was surprisingly able to calm his husband down enough to talk him out of going to the emergency room.

So now they were here, waiting for Dr. Lawrence to come into the room and give Gerard an ultrasound.

"Do I look fat?"

The sudden question caught Frank off guard and made him furrow his eyebrows together. There wasn't any insecurity in Gerard's voice. It sounded like he was asking what time it was.

"What? Gerard, you're pregnant." He answered, confused.

"No shit, asshole." Gerard bit back sarcastically, immediately recoiling. "Fuck, sorry. I'm sorry, it was the hormones, not me."

Frank could only laugh and shake his head, amused by his mate's mood swings.

"It's okay, Gee. I know."

"No, I mean... Do I look... I dunno," Gerard shrugged and looked down at himself. "Big?"

"You look pregnant." This earned an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, Frank. I'm aware of that. I just mean for how far along I am. I'm barely three months and I look four or five months pregnant already."

"I'd say four."

"So you wouldn't say two and a half?"

"No,"

"Exactly."

Frank was still confused as to what Gerard was trying to get at, but he was hesitant to question him further. Frank wasn't the smartest Alpha.

"What point are you trying to make, again?"

Gerard rolled his eyes, his irritation seeping through.

"That I'm not crazy and something is up. I'm not making this up, Frank. I swear, you think I'm crazy and I'm just pulling all of this out of my ass. I'm telling you, this isn't the same as my first pregnancy. It's called mother's intuition and it's real and I have it. You think I'm being paranoid, but  _I'm_ the one who carried Pencey for 10 months so I think  _I'm_ the one who would know the difference between the pregnancies."

"I don't think you're crazy, Gerard. I know you experienced it firsthand, but I was there with you every single step of the way. I can tell there's a difference too, okay? You're definitely more moody and you're way more tired than you were. Not to mention your morning sickness is practically doubled." Frank explained, noticing Gerard physically relax.

"So I'm not insane."

"No, baby. Your worries are perfectly valid. I just don't want to feed into them and make you any more nervous than you already are. Even if this pregnancy is different somehow, I'm sure nothing is seriously wrong."

Gerard smiled up at him appreciatively and squeezed his hand before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Thank you, Alpha."

With that, Dr. Lawrence walked into the room and shut the door behind her, smiling brightly as she did. The first thing Gerard noticed was that her blonde hair had gotten much longer in the five years since he'd seen her, and it was pulled up in a ponytail. Her bright, blue eyes were charming as ever.

"Good morning, you two! It's been awhile since we last saw year other, huh?" she asked, her voice sweet. "How's your daughter?"

"She's doing great. She's amazing." Frank answered proudly.

"That's good to hear. What brings you guys in today? Your file says you're only about two months in, you're here early."

"Well, I'm..." Gerard trailed off, nervous. "I'm just worried. I think there's something wrong."

Dr. Lawrence frowned and sat down on the stool that was sitting near the ultrasound machine.

"What are you worried about? Have you noticed something different about this pregnancy than the last one?"

"Yeah, all my symptoms are worse. My morning sickness keeps me laying down all day, and if it isn't sickness, it's just overwhelming tiredness. I mean, with Pencey I slept a lot, but not  _this_ much. I get tired just from walking to the bathroom. Not to mention, I'm way bigger than I was last time at two months." Gerard rattled off his symptoms as Dr. Lawrence listened carefully.

"Hmm. I'm assuming you haven't had an ultrasound yet?" she asked.

"No,"

Dr. Lawrence got up, washed her hands, and put on gloves before walking over to the machine.

"Okay, well, I'll take a look around and see what's going on. I have an idea of what it is and I'm sure it's nothing bad."

Gerard reached for Frank's hand, seeking comfort, and immediately felt his fingers wrap around his own. Frank brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Gerard's softly.

Meanwhile, Dr. Lawrence lifted Gerard's shirt and squeezed cold gel onto his belly, spreading it evenly with the wand. She watched the screen in front of her intently, her blue eyes scanning the mass of black and gray fuzz.

After a few minutes, she announced, "I found the source of your problem, Gerard." though she didn't sound worried like he was expecting. That was a good thing, right?

"What? What's wrong?" Gerard asked, fear piling up inside of him. He could feel his heart beating ten miles a minute. Honestly, he was surprised he hadn't already had a heart attack.

"Baby one," Dr. Lawrence pointed to the screen, at a blob of gray that Gerard wouldn't have been able to decipher on his own. "And baby two." she said, pointing to a different spot.

It took a second to register in Gerard's mind. This seemed to be a habit for him. He didn't take shock very well.

"Wait... you mean..."

"You're having twins!" she smiled warmly. "Naturally, when people are pregnant with multiples, their bodies have to work harder. That, in turn, doubles or triples their hormones and makes symptoms more intense. That also attributes to why you're so tired. Your body is working overtime to make your babies."

Gerard glanced over at Frank, only to see him grinning widely at the news. If he had a tail, it'd be wagging.

"I... don't know if I should be terrified or excited." Gerard admitted softly, still in shock.

"You should be excited! Be excited with me, Omega!" Frank encouraged.

"But now I have to push  _two_ babies out of me. I didn't sign up for that." Gerard tried to reason.

"Don't think about that part yet. That's eight months away. Be excited for now." his husband demanded.

"We're gonna have to get double everything. We're gonna need a bigger car. I mean, that was kind of inevitable anyway, but still. I didn't think that would come so soon. And there's gonna be twice as much crying in the middle of the night. And-"

" _Gerard._ " Frank deadpanned, getting his mate's attention. "Let me worry about that, okay? You have enough on your plate as it is. Just focus on growing those babies and let me worry about all the extra stuff. I can handle that. I wanna carry that weight so you don't have to. You can give yourself breathing space to be excited. Everything's going to be fine, Gee. I promise. We can do this. Sure, it's more than we were expecting, but we can take it on together. Plus, it's double the love and that's what's important."

Listening to Frank and taking in what he was saying instantly made Gerard feel better. In fact, it reduced him to tears.

"You're so sweet," he whined, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you so _much_." Gerard sobbed, gasping for breath.

"Sweetie," Frank started, reaching forward to wipe Gerard's face. "Don't cry, okay? I love you, too."

"I'm sorry, I'm hormonal. I'm having  _twins_ , Frank!"

Frank chuckled and cradled Gerard's head to his chest, holding him there snugly.

"I know, honey, I know."

Dr. Lawrence was sitting quietly, observing the scene in front of her with a knowing smile. It was obvious that she'd seen things like this happen often.

"Would you like to know the sexes?" she asked, her voice calm as usual.

Gerard sniffled and sat back, wiping his face as he did.

"Yeah, please."

"What? I thought we were waiting." Frank cut in, surprised.

"Well... we waited with Pencey. I dunno, I wanna know early this time. I don't feel like waiting for them." Gerard looked down at his own extended stomach, warmth and love replacing the fear that had previously sat in his heart.

"If that's what you want, I'm right there with you."

Gerard smiled up at Frank and squeezed his hand, making eye contact that communicated a million things without a single word needing to be spoken aloud.

"Thank you," he whispered anyway.

The wand was back on his stomach as Dr. Lawrence began searching the screen again. A few minutes passed before she turned back to them.

"Look like you're having boys-"

"Yes! Oh, my God, yes!" Frank immediately exclaimed excitedly. "Holy shit, Gerard, we're having boys!"

Gerard could only laugh at his husband's excitement as he watched him dance around in place lamely.

"Why do you sound more excited this time than last time?"

"First of all, I'd like to point out that I was right. They're boys. I've done it again. Second of all, it's just different. Hearing you're going to have a girl is like... it's like you melt into a puddle of the man you used to be. It's like nothing matters anymore because the entire world revolves around her and it's your job to protect her forever. But- but hearing you're gonna have boys... it's just different. I can't even explain it from this perspective, Gerard. I'm just excited. Not  _more_ excited, just  _different_ excited."

Dr. Lawrence chuckled and handed Gerard a box of tissues to wipe his stomach off with. She then moved to take her gloves off and wash her hands again.

"It's good to know that you're excited, Alpha. I am, too. And it's good to know that nothing's wrong." Gerard crumpled up the tissue in his hand and pulled his shirt back down before sitting up.

"Agreed. I'm telling Pencey the second she gets home that she was right about it being boys."

"I'm never going to hear the end of it with you two, am I?"

"Not a chance."

Gerard placed his hand on his stomach and looked down at himself. For the first time in weeks, he wasn't worried or scared. Instead, he was finally looking forward to the future again. His entire body, despite being exhausted, felt like it was radiating. He almost felt like he was glowing. He couldn't wait to meet their babies.  _Babies._ That was something he was definitely going to have to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm so heckin' sorry it took so long to get this out!!! I had a good ol' case of writer's block for awhile there. BUT I managed to finally get around to finishing this chapter. I hope it was okay at least. If you have any suggestions for what you wanna see next in this story, or any ideas for one shots that you may wanna see, let me know in the comments! It doesn't have to be mpreg or A/B/O. 
> 
> The comments are what really motivate me to keep writing, so I appreciate every single one and thank you if you're still keeping up on this story!
> 
> Anyway, eat your vegetables and stay hydrated okai lov u all bai <3


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay... what about... Vex?"

"I dunno, 'v' names are weird."

"So I guess I'll cross Vlad off the list, too."

"Yeah, I'm not giving birth to a vampire."

"Should I cross Edward off the list then as well?"

"Well... I kind of like Edward. I like names that start with 'e'."

"Elvis."

"No, _Uncle  Jesse_ , we're not naming one of our babies Elvis."

"Hey, that's not an insult. Everyone had a crush on Uncle Jesse."

Gerard and Frank were sat on their bed, trying to come up with baby names. It'd been about a month since they found out they were having twins and Frank was extremely excited about the fact that they got to pick two names this time instead of one.

It took them awhile to actually find time to sit down and talk about it though, as Pencey had just joined Girl Scouts. It made the family increasingly busy, not to mention that Gerard now had ultrasounds once a week. Apparently, having twins automatically made his pregnancy high risk and thus he needed to be carefully watched by Dr. Lawrence.

But now it was 10 PM, Pencey was asleep, and Frank had the day off of work tomorrow. Gerard didn't have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. This was the first bit of free time they found in the last month and quite frankly, it scared Gerard. How much worse would it get once the babies were actually born? How much more hectic could their lives possibly get?

"Gerard?"

Gerard snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to his husband, realizing that he'd been completely ignoring him by accident.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, what about Jason?"

"Like the murderer from Friday the 13th?" Gerard asked, unimpressed.

"Yeah,"

"I don't think many people would get it, considering Jason is the most boring name on the planet."

"You're so picky, Gee." Frank sighed, dramatically.

"We're naming our children, Frank! This is exactly the kind of thing you  _should_ be picky about!"

Gerard's outburst only made Frank chuckle and shake his head fondly as he scratched out 'Jason' from the list.

"What's your next suggestion? Ghostface?"

"No... it was Freddy."

"We're not naming them after murderers in horror movies!" Gerard exclaimed, hand on his stomach protectively, like he could shield the twins from hearing their father's awful name suggestions.

"But we can name them after sparkly vampires?"

"Edward is a good name. So is Emmett."

"Okay, so 'e' names are your thing?"

"Yes. I wanted to name Pencey, 'Elvira' but you wouldn't let me."

"Her middle name is Ellison so you have nothing to complain about." Frank laughed as he crossed more names off the list in his lap.

"Elvira is a goth queen."

"I know, honey."

Gerard rolled his eyes and scooted closer to his mate, resting his chin on his shoulder as he looked at the list. Frank had scratched out every name that didn't start with 'e', much to Gerard's satisfaction.

"Okay, so," Gerard started, scanning the list. "I really like Embry. It's soft."

"Wait, wasn't that one of the werewolves in Twilight?"

Gerard stayed silent for a second, debating whether he should lie and deny that. But of course, he couldn't.

"Okay, yes, but that's not why I like it." he admitted, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I like it, too." Frank agreed and drew a star next to 'Embry'. "What else?"

"Why don't you pick one?"

"Edison. Or maybe Eli."

"Thomas Edison was an ass." Gerard mumbled. "And Eli was the name of that kid from Degrassi."

"Embry is from Twilight but you're not okay with a name from Degrassi? And I didn't realize you had such a problem with Thomas Edison."

"Don't question me, I'm pregnant." This was Gerard's favorite argument when he knew Frank had a perfectly valid point. Still, it made Frank laugh.

"Okay, okay, fine. How about..." Frank scanned the list and Gerard watched the look on his face carefully, loving how focused he was. God, he was so beautiful. "Elliot."

"Embry and Elliot." Gerard whispered, immediately loving the way the names rolled off his tongue.

"Elliot and Embry." Frank corrected jokingly, making Gerard laugh.

"I really love that. It sounds perfect." Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Think we should ask Pence what she thinks?" Frank asked, turning to look at him.

"Please," Gerard chuckled and rolled his eyes. "She wanted to name them Thing 1 and Thing 2."

Gerard moved to grab a bottle of lotion from his bedside table and lifted his shirt. He squeezed some onto his hand and rubbed his hands together to warm it before spreading it onto his extended belly.

"You know," he started, thoughtfully. "I don't think this is the last one."

"What?" Frank asked, placing the list and his pen down on his own bedside table. He turned to watch Gerard, a look in his eyes like he was witnessing the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

"Maybe I'm just not burnt out yet, but I don't think this is the last time I'll be pregnant." Gerard clarified, looking down at his stomach as he ran his hands over his skin.

"Really? Three isn't enough for you?" Frank asked, his tone amused.

"Nope. I think there'll be more. Maybe two more. Or three." he suggested thoughtfully. He really could see them having a big family. After all, Gerard was an Omega, it was in his nature to want to keep producing pups.

"Okay, don't get ahead of yourself." Frank chuckled nervously. "Let's just focus on getting these two here safely and then,  _maybe_ , we'll talk about having more."

"What, you don't want a big family, Alpha?" Gerard asked teasingly. He knew that Frank never had a big family growing up, so naturally it would be different from what he was used to. Still, Gerard figured he'd come around to the idea.

"Give me some time to think about it, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay, Alpha." Gerard tugged his shirt down and crawled under the blankets, suddenly exhausted.

Frank leaned over to shut off the lamp on his end table before pulling the blankets over him and wrapping an arm around Gerard.

"Goodnight, Omega. I love you."

"I love you too, Alpha."

"Goodnight Elliot and Embry." Frank whispered, his hand on Gerard's stomach. He was half asleep already, but Frank's voice startled him back to consciousness. "Oh my God, Gee, did you feel that?"

"Hmm?" he groaned, tired from a long day of growing two babies inside him.

"They moved. I felt it." Frank's excited voice warmed Gerard's heart.

"They were saying goodnight." Gerard mumbled, trying to get Frank to lay back down. "Now go to sleep. You can feel them moving around more tomorrow."

With that promise, Frank finally gave in and laid back down, snuggling up behind Gerard and warming him. Naturally, Gerard was asleep in seconds, but it took Frank a few more minutes since he was lying awake, waiting for more movement from the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so gosh darn long. I have no excuse. Also sorry that this chapter was mostly dialogue. Anyway, do you guys like the names? Maybe I'm projecting onto Gerard because I love names that start with e but I dunno.
> 
> TELL ME WHAT YOU WANNA SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm thinking about having them go out to the fair or something with Pencey and just being a cute family or something? I dunno, gimme your thoughts.
> 
> Okay g'bye, have a good day.
> 
> P.S. if you watch Stranger Things, I wrote a Steve/Billy one shot that you can read if you would like that :)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry that this took so damn long! I'd been meaning to write for a long time and never really had the motivation to do it, but luckily my wonderful comrade, Vintage (aka MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance), asked me for a new chapter when I said I would write them something in exchange for a one-shot they wrote for me. (Which, by the way, was absolutely perfect! It's titled Blind To All Of The Signs and it's a Frank/Reader. You should check it out.)
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling from me!

Frank had been staring at Gerard for at least twenty minutes. He hadn't noticed yet because he was so focused on the book he was reading. They were laying in bed, their daughter finally asleep in her own room, and while Gerard was completely content reading his horror novel, Frank had other things on his mind. Those 'other things' being Gerard's lips and his ass and maybe a few other parts of his body and  _maybe_ a few parts of Frank's own body being involved as well.

Simply put, he was horny as fuck. The only action he'd been getting for the past eight or nine months was from his hand. Gerard was rarely ever in the mood, and if he was willing to do anything, it was mostly just handjobs under the covers while he used his other hand to scroll on Pinterest. So with Gerard completely uninterested in sex, Frank was left staring longingly at his partner from his side of the bed.

Frank's eyes were so focused on Gerard's prominent baby bump that he didn't notice when his husband turned to look at him.

" _Frank,_ " His somewhat irritated voice deadpanned.

Frank quickly shifted his gaze up to Gerard's face, immediately taking in his annoyed expression. One eyebrow raised, his mouth in a flat line. This was it. He was in for it. That expression was going to be the last thing he saw before he died. No one sees that face and lives to tell the tale. 

"Yes?" The Alpha practically squeaked out, intimidated by his Omega counterpart.

"How long have you been staring at me?" His tone was patient, but the kind of patient that lets you know the person speaking is  _not_ happy with you.

"Uhh... Maybe half an hour?"

" _Half an hour?_ Jesus, Frank, I know I'm as big as a whale, but-"

"No! No, no, no! That's not- That's not why I- Gerard-" Frank stuttered, trying to gather his bearings enough to explain himself properly. "No, honey, that's not why I was staring at you! I just... I think you're beautiful."

Gerard was not only looking at him like he was an idiot, but he definitely didn't buy Frank's reasoning. "Right,"

"Well... I guess beautiful isn't the right word-"

"Not by a long shot."

"I meant sexy."

Gerard's mouth opened like he was going to say something to protest and his eyebrows drew together. He searched Frank's face for any trace of dishonesty, but when he couldn't find one, he huffed in frustration and turned back to the pages of his book.

Frank tilted his head to try and make eye contact again, a small smile on his face. Gerard's eyes darted over to him. He looked angry as hell, but Frank could tell it was more insecurity than anything else.

"I mean that, baby." He said quietly, trying to soften Gerard up.

"Frank," Gerard said his name through his teeth (he always said Frank's name over and over when he was mad) and turned his attention away from his novel again. He sat up straight, turned to his husband. "There is not a single thing about me right now that's sexy." He said it like it was a fact.

"Well, the way you're speaking to me right now definitely is." Frank tried, but Gerard stayed unamused. "And the fact that you're carrying my babies." He leaned closer and started pressing hot kisses against Gerard's neck.

"I'm not in the mood." Frank couldn't see, but he knew Gerard had rolled his eyes.

"I know," He didn't stop kissing his soft skin.

"Do you want a handjob?" Gerard sighed and offered, but it didn't sound like he wanted to.

"No," Frank answered, his voice soft. He rested his forehead against Gerard's and closed his eyes. "I'm not trying to get you to do anything. It's just... You're makin' my pups, Gee. Makes me a proud Alpha. Turns me on..."

A few seconds of silence passed and Frank was steeling himself to pull away. Then, Gerard moved away instead and Frank felt his legs being spread apart. He opened his eyes to find Gerard between them, his eyes a few shades darker than they had been before and his book nowhere in sight. Frank's confessions must've worked some kind of magic on him.

"Gee, you don't have to-"

"I want to." Gerard cut him off before running a hand down Frank's chest and hooking a finger into the waistband of his briefs. He pulled the fabric away and smirked up at his mate upon seeing he was already hard. Wordlessly, Gerard wrapped a hand around Frank's cock and pulled it out. He started leaning down to take it into his mouth, but after a few attempts, he slowly sat back up and sighed. "I can't reach."

Frank immediately busted out laughing, making Gerard blush furiously. His stomach had grown too big for him to lean down that far.

"Stop laughing!" Gerard protested though he was giggling himself. "I have two babies inside me, it's not my fault!"

"You can't reach. That's so cute!" Frank exclaimed, still cackling. Gerard slapped his leg lightly, playfully.

"Stop laughing!" He said again, still smiling. "You'll wake Pencey up."

Frank's laughter died down and he sighed, blinking a few times to clear the tears from his eyes. "Here," he guided Gerard so he was sat back against the headboard again, then straddled his legs so his dick was positioned right in front of his face. "Better?"

Gerard answered by taking Frank's cock in his hand once again and licking a thick stripe up the underside of it. He then wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked lightly, effectively dissolving the previous lighthearted mood in the room and making Frank groan above him. Frank's hand came up to caress Gerard's neck, the other held onto the headboard.

"God, you're so beautiful," Frank whispered, looking down at Gerard. He was looking right back up at him as he bobbed his head slowly. "So pretty with my cock in your mouth."

Fuelled by his words, Gerard increased his speed. He kept his fist tightly around the base of Frank's shaft and moved it in time with his head. The slick noises that it created sounded delicious to Frank's ears, forcing him to close his eyes and edging him closer to his release.

Until Gerard pulled off.

"Alpha..." His voice was needy and it was like music to his ears. "Forgot how good you taste."

"You in the mood now?" Frank asked, amused by the change of his husband's tune.

"Blowing you... Might've turned me on." He admitted, his voice low.

Frank moved back, hooked his arms under Gerard's legs where they'd been bent at his knees, and dragged him forward roughly until he was lying flat on his back. The playfulness of the sudden motion made him laugh, but soon his giggles were swallowed by Frank when he pressed their lips together. They kissed passionately, Gerard tangling his hands in Frank hair.

"No teasing." Gerard whimpered once they pulled their lips apart.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Frank said innocently before reaching down to pull Gerard's pants and briefs off as quickly as he could manage.

The conversation felt as though it had come to a close, and Frank had absolutely no problem with that. He kneeled in front of Gerard on the bed, between his legs, and wasted no more time in pressing the tip of his cock against his mate's already drenched entrance. He pushed in slowly, earning a low moan from Gerard, and pulled back before he bottomed out. He started up a slow and shallow pace, allowing Gerard to get used to being stretched by him.

"M-More..." Gerard stammered out, holding onto the bedsheets tightly. Frank obeyed, pushing in deeper and picking up a rougher pace. There was still a part of him that worried he was being too harsh with his heavily pregnant mate, but he trusted that Gerard would tell him if he needed him to go slower. If anything, it seemed Gerard just wanted it harder. He was wrapping his legs around Frank and panting, rolling his hips up to meet his thrusts. "Frankie... Alpha..." Gerard whined, signaling to Frank that he was close. He could always tell by his tone.

Frank was getting close too, the heat and tightness Gerard was providing him forced a familiar tingling into his stomach. He pulled out before his knot could lock him into place and grasped both his and Gerard's dicks into one hand. He stroked them quickly and together, making both men breathe heavily, trying their best to stay quiet.

"Fuck," Frank cursed under his breath, teetering on the edge of his own orgasm.

"Mmn," Gerard mewled before opening his mouth to let out a loud moan as he came. Luckily, Frank clapped a hand over his mouth before he could make the noise, effectively saving them from being interrogated by Pencey later on.

Gerard's moan - or at least what he could hear of the muffled noise - is what made him come hard, forcing himself to stay quiet as the intense and sparking pleasure warmed his body.

Then they were both trying to catch their breaths, sticky from sweat and cum. Frank sat back on his legs and sighed heavily, exhausted. Gerard was clearly out of it and already half asleep, so Frank got up to clean them both off with a few tissues. He pulled briefs and pajama pants on quickly before forcing some clothes onto Gerard's lower half as well. After having a kid, they no longer had the luxury of just staying naked after sex.

"Tired?" He whispered as he crawled back into bed behind Gerard, snaking an arm around his waist as best he could.

"Mm,"

"It was good, yeah?"

"Real good..." Gerard was definitely drifting in and out at this point and his voice sounded almost childlike. "Love you, Alpha."

"I love you, too, my Omega," Frank whispered and leaned forward to kiss behind his mate's ear, pausing to scent him as well, before joining him in a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"Gerard"

He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He already knew what Frank was going to say.

"C'mon, please? Pencey's been asking for a week. It's gonna be gone soon and she'll never forgive us if we don't take her." Frank pleaded, perched on the edge of the bed. One of his hands were rubbing Gerard's back softly as he spoke.

"Why can't you just take her?"

"It wouldn't be the same if we went without you. We've gone together for the past four years, you can't skip out."

"I'm busy," Gerard mumbled, still not pulling the sheets down.

"You can multitask." Frank countered quickly, not missing a beat.

"You don't even know what I'm busy with."

"Gee, you've been using 'I'm busy making babies' as an excuse to get out of things for the past nine months." Frank pointed out. He chuckled a bit before finally reaching up to pull the blankets from Gerard's face.

"It's a-"

"Perfectly valid excuse. I know. But I'm not accepting it this time. Our pup wants to go to the fair with _both_ her parents and I'll be damned if I don't give that to her."

Gerard examined his mate's determined expression, his heart swelling in his chest as he did. He heavily appreciated Frank's willingness to do anything for their daughter, even if it meant dragging him out of his nesting spot.

Sighing deeply, Gerard finally gave in. "Fine."

"Yes! You won't regret this, Omega!" Frank jumped to his feet excitedly and held out his hands to help Gerard out of bed.

 

 

"Are the babies coming?" Pencey asked from the backseat of the car. Nothing had prompted her to say this, she'd just been asking every few hours out of excitement. This had been happening for the past two months.

"Not yet, Pence," Gerard answered for the millionth time, an amused smile on his face.

"Will they come today?" Her small, curious voice drifted up to the front.

"No, honey." Gerard laughed and glanced over at Frank in the driver's seat. He was smiling, too.

"Tomorrow?"

"Not until next month." 

Gerard had most definitely told her this multiple times. She always asked if tomorrow would be the day and Gerard would say no. The next day would come and she would still ask.

"But I want them to come with us to the fair..." Pencey said, disappointed. Gerard looked into the rearview mirror to make eye contact with his daughter, noticing her genuine sadness.

"Aw, sweetie, they'll still be with us." He offered, but Pencey shook her head defiantly.

"But they're inside you! I want them outside of you already!"

This sparked a chorus of laughter from both Frank and Gerard in the front of the car. One of Gerard's hands was resting on his stomach, the other entwined with Frank's on the center console.

"So do I." Gerard agreed. He loved being pregnant, but damn was it draining to make twins.

"I can't wait to meet them. They're gonna be so fuckin' precious." Frank chimed in.

"Daddy!" Pencey chastised, her eyebrows furrowing, looking nearly identical to Frank as she did.

"What?"

"You said a swear!"

After visiting a friend's house and discovering the concept of a "swear jar", Pencey had been keeping tabs on Frank's frequent cursing. She always yelled at him for it, then made a mental note to force him to put the money into the jar at the end of the day. The young Alpha didn't take after her mother for very many things, but her memory was definitely one of the few, ensuring that Frank never got out of his payment. When asked what she thought the money should go towards, Pencey thought about it for a good week. Eventually, she settled on putting it towards a vacation fund. More specifically, she really wanted to go to Disneyland. Gerard was almost one hundred percent sure that Frank was cursing even more often just to get the money saved up faster. He brought up the fact that Frank could just sneak the money in, but Frank countered that Pencey was too smart to not notice.

"I'm sorry! Remind me of my quarters later, okay?" Frank played along, glancing from the road to the rearview mirror and back.

Pencey huffed in frustration and agreed and they continued driving in silence for awhile.

"Mommy?" Pencey spoke up as they were turning into the dirt parking lot in front of where the fair was set up.

"Yes, angel?"

"Are you _sure_ the babies won't come today?"

"Yeah, Pence, I'm sure."

 

"Okay, what's the game plan?" Frank asked, hands on his hips, as they stood at the entrance of the fairgrounds. "I know we usually all go on rides together, but Mommy can't this year because of Embry and Elliot."

Gerard laughed and shook his head, one hand resting on his stomach. "Don't blame them; it's not their faults."

"Not blaming them, just stating facts." Frank joked, an easy smile on his lips.

"I'm big, I can go by myself!" Pencey exclaimed, clearly excited by the way she clapped her hands together and bounced on the balls on her feet.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to go with you?" Frank asked. Gerard could see on his face that he was a bit disappointed that Pencey wanted to go by herself. He should've expected it, though. Pencey had always been fairly independent, never clingy, _and_ there was the fact that she was an Alpha.

"I'm sure. You have to stay with Mommy." Pencey explained briefly before attempting to push Frank closer to Gerard. The parents laughed together and Frank stepped closer to his mate, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Okay, if you insist." Frank conceded. "Let's go get your tickets."

The three of them walked together, Pencey in the middle, holding both her parents' hands. The ticket line was moderately long, but it moved quickly enough. Eventually, Pencey was holding onto her twenty tickets and the promise that she could get more if she ran out.

"What first?" Frank asked and Pencey looked around, chewing on her bottom lip inquisitively. When she spotted something, she took Frank's hand and started pulling him in the direction of it, Gerard following behind.

Part of him ached to be back home in bed; back where he had been nesting for months. It was always hard being out this late in pregnancy, especially for Omegas, but Gerard tried his best to force a smile onto his lips and give his family a good day.

Pencey waited in line for a ride that looked like giant hallow strawberries. They spun in circles and just looking at the damn thing made Gerard dizzy. Under normal circumstances, he'd' be excited to go on the ride with Frank and their daughter, but this year he had to force himself to turn away to prevent himself from getting nauseous.

"You okay?" Frank asked, his hand coming to rest on Gerard's lower back.

"Yeah... Motion sickness." Gerard explained, leaning on the guardrails that surrounded the ride.

"Jeez, just from looking at it?" Gerard just nodded in response. "Fuck, maybe I should've let you stay in bed. I'm sorry, Gee."

"No, don't be." He smiled softly and looked over at Frank. "I wanna be here with you guys. I just gotta keep my eyes on the ground."

Gerard laughed breathily and glanced up, catching sight of Pencey climbing into one of the strawberries with a few other kids her age. Or kids her size, at least.

"Jesus, every bit of food here is fried," Gerard complained, the scent of fried-something wafting over to him. It only made his stomach turn worse. The twins really hated the fair, apparently.

"I'm sorry, Omega. I should've thought about this more than I did. I can take you home if you want." Frank offered, but Gerard shook his head defiantly.

"No, I'm staying. Pencey deserves having both of us here. You were right, it wouldn't be the same if I was at home."

Frank smiled gratefully, but Gerard could tell he was still worried.

 

Pencey asked to take a break from rides after she had used up most of her tickets, deciding to play a few games instead. Frank had won her a stuffed animal bigger than her, and the legs of the poor wolf were dragged on the ground behind her wherever she walked. Frank offered to carry it for her, but she wouldn't allow him to.

"Daddy?" She called up to him, still clinging to her wolf. She named it Oreo due to its black and white fur and after Frank pointed out how much that sounded like their last name, it led to her trying to saying 'Oreo Iero' without getting tongue-tied. She tried for about five minutes before giving up.

"Yeah, sweetpea?"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"You haven't eaten anything since breakfast, babe. We should get some real food, first."

Pencey whined and shook her head, but Frank didn't cave. Gerard would've attempted to intervene and do some damage control to prevent a temper tantrum if it weren't for the sudden cramping that took over his senses. It distracted him and worked its way up his stomach, squeezing him painfully. He shut his eyes and breathed steadily, willing the pain to recede. Once it finally did, the first thing to come to his senses was Pencey's sobs.

Pencey was usually well behaved and mature for her age, but that didn't mean she didn't throw a bit of a tantrum every now and then. After all, she was still young. Gerard attributed it to the fact that she'd been overactive today and hadn't had a nap yet.

"Pence-"

"Can you get your brat to stop crying?" A harsh voice cut in. Gerard immediately looked towards the source of the voice, his heart rate accelerating with anger.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gerard asked the man, an average looking male Beta leaning against the guardrail by a ride. He was accompanied by another Beta, a female.

Frank stood and picked Pencey up, wolf and all, as she continued crying. He opened his mouth to say something to Gerard, but the man cut him off.

"I  _said_ , can you shut your brat up?" He repeated. The woman next to him looked uncomfortable.

"Don't talk about my kid like that," Gerard warned, his tone defensive.

"Or what? You'll sit on me?" He laughed like he thought he'd said something exceptionally clever.

"Mike..." The other Beta quietly chastised him.

Gerard took a step towards him, but Frank grabbed his arm to hold him back. He could feel Frank practically vibrating with contained rage, but luckily for the both of them, Frank could control himself much better. If it weren't for his hormones, Gerard was sure their positions would be swapped.

"Gerard, don't." He advised quietly and Gerard could hear in his voice how hard it was for him to hold back. "We don't wanna start something and I don't want you to get hurt."

"He started it." Gerard countered before pulling his arm from Frank's grasp.

He made his way over to Mike, who had turned back to his friend, and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He had barely turned when Gerard swung quickly, his fist colliding directly with his nose. 

There was a gush of blood from the guy's face, shattered shouts from a few people, but the thing that caught his attention the most was Pencey's laughter. His hand was throbbing and his stomach was cramping again, but he managed to turn and see her smiling face as she laughed hysterically.

The Beta was ready to retaliate, but before he could, a security guard came over to push them away from each other. The situation was broken up and diffused, the two groups sent in opposite directions.

"Holy shit, Gerard!" Frank exclaimed, sounding impressed.

"Swear!" Pencey chimed in, still on Frank's hip and clutching Oreo.

"Fifty cents all together, right?"

"Right,"

"He had it coming. No one talks about my pup like that." Gerard smiled proudly, hand still throbbing. "Though I may have injured my hand against his face." He held his hand up and tried flexing his fingers, just to wince and freeze them in place.

"Mm. Don't mess with a pregnant Omega." Frank added before taking his mate's hand in his own to inspect it. Gerard hissed in pain as he did. His knuckles were red and a bit swollen, but nothing looked broken. "If it starts going numb, let me know."

"Yes, Alpha." Gerard half-teased, though he really did appreciate Frank's protectiveness.

"Okay, so you rode some rides, played some games, got a wolf, and Mommy punched someone. Is there anything we're missing? Maybe we should go home?" Frank spoke to Pencey, making Gerard laugh. 

"We still didn't get ice cream." Pencey persisted.

"You're not giving up on that, are you?"

"Nope,"

Frank chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, we can get ice cream. But only in celebration of how awesome Mommy is for punching that douchebag."

"Swear,"

"How much is that?"

"Sentiffy-five cents."

"Seventy-five," Frank corrected, smiling widely.

"Snenvety-five."

"Seventy-five,"' he repeated, clearly trying hard not to laugh.

"Snen... vitty-five."

"Pencey, listen to me. Seventy-five." Frank enunciated, stopping in place to focus on her. Gerard stopped as well, entertained by the exchange.

"Snen-"

"No, no. Say seven."

"Seven."

"Now say seventy."

"Snenvety."

" _Seventy._ "

"Seventy!" Pencey repeated, clearly frustrated. Frank and Gerard laughed, Gerard, reaching up to rub her back comfortingly.

"There you go. Good girl." Frank praised and they continued on their way to get ice cream, Gerard's right hand still throbbing. He didn't mind, though. It was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. I know I kind of left this off in an ominous place but I swear the next chapter will be... a big one. So don't worry!
> 
> As always, leave me some comments! They help me out a lot! <3


	6. Chapter 6

Omegas had high pain tolerances. Getting stretched out by a knot hurt. Delivering babies hurt. Breastfeeding hurt. Everything fucking hurt. If an Omega had a low pain tolerance (and of course, there were some that did), they were pretty much fucked.

Gerard, however, was one of the many Omegas that could deal with pain like it was almost nothing. For one thing, his hand had already stopped hurting. For another, there was no doubt in his mind that he was in labor. He'd been silently timing his contractions and discovered that they were consistent and gradually getting closer together.

"Alpha?" Gerard asked quietly after his most recent contraction ended. They were still at the fair, sitting at a picnic table as Pencey made a mess of herself while eating ice cream. Frank had been busy trying to keep up with cleaning her face and hands every few minutes. Upon hearing Gerard call for him, though, he turned his attention towards his mate. "If I tell you something, can you promise me you won't freak out?" His voice came out surprisingly even.

" _What?_ What's wrong? Are you okay? Is your hand okay? Are you-"

" _Frank_." Gerard interrupted, pointedly giving him a look to try and communicate that he didn't want Pencey to get worried. Luckily, Frank got it and shut up. "Honey, I need you to stay calm, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah. I'm calm. I'm fine." It was very obvious that he wasn't calm.

"First of all, I want you to know that I'm fine."

"Okay,"

"However, we do need to get going soon because I'm in labor and-"

_"What?!"_

"Alpha-"

"Right now?" The panic in his voice was almost tangible. "Like,  _right now!?"_

It was practically a repeat of what happened when Pencey was born. Gerard started out the calm one, Frank in hysterics. Of course, during the actual delivery, Gerard ended up sobbing and Frank was in a better mindset to be supportive of his mate.

"Yes, Alpha,"

"Fuck, okay, we gotta go!" Frank was up in a matter of seconds, collecting their things and helping Gerard up.

"Are the babies coming?" Pencey asked, seemingly appearing next to Gerard within seconds.

"Yes, honey," He answered, placing his hand on his extended belly.

"I knew they were coming today." She deadpanned.

Gerard couldn't help but laugh at the serious expression on Pencey's face. Her eyes were squinted accusingly like she was bitter that her parents hadn't taken her seriously.

He opened his mouth to answer her, but the beginning of a new contraction cut him off, making him whimper instead.

Naturally, this sent Frank into a panic.

”Oh, God, Gerard- Gee- Are you okay? God, what do I do? Gerard-“

”Shh!” Gerard hushed him quickly, looking around to make sure no one had paid Frank any mind. "Don't make a scene. I can still talk through them so I'm fine, okay? We gotta get to the car. Focus on that."

Frank nodded and took a deep breath, then positioned himself behind his family so they could start walking. Gerard didn't comment on it. He knew it was just Frank being protective.

Luckily, the walk to the car didn't take long and the next thing they knew, they were buckling themselves up.

"What now? What do we do? Are you okay?" Frank immediately rushed out.

"I'm fine, Alpha," Gerard assured him, a patient smile on his face. "I'm gonna call my mom and let her know to meet us there. I'll tell her to tell my dad to go to our house and get the hospital bag. She'll probably get there before us since she's closer, so she can stay with Pence and you can go in with me."

"Then what?" The Alpha asked, still worried.

"Then we meet our twins, Frankie." He smiled, trying desperately to calm both Frank and himself.

"Okay... Okay..." He nodded, the information seemingly going over his head.

"You can start the car now, Frank." Gerard laughed. Another contraction was starting to squeeze through his lower half, making him breathe deeply.

"Okay..." Frank trailed off and sighed heavily before starting the car and pulling out of the lot.

 

It didn't take as long as his first delivery. That surprised him since there were twice as many babies, but the second baby came a lot faster. (Which Gerard had read would happen. He read a lot of articles while he was pregnant.) However, there were just as many tears as when Pencey was born. Gerard was sobbing with both babies on his chest, Frank was tearing up, the babies were crying, and Donna would end up crying later, too. It was definitely a scene.

Gerard ended up falling asleep soon after they took the twins for their Apgar tests as he was exhausted. Rightfully so, since his early labor had lasted a few hours. And Frank let him sleep. He deserved it.

 

"Look at you," Frank's soft voice drifted to him through a haze of sleep, rousing him. "You're so sweet."

Slowly, Gerard opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was alone in the room except for Frank and the small bundle in his arms. Another quick scan of the room showed the other baby bundled up and sleeping peacefully a few feet away in a small bassinet.

"Alpha," Gerard called quietly, his voice thick with sleep. Still, the room was quiet enough for Frank to hear him and look over. A smile spread across his face before he walked over to the bedside.

"You're up. Sleep well?"

"Don't small talk with me." Gerard joked and held out his arms. "Give me my baby."

Frank laughed breathily and handed him over carefully, slipping him easily into Gerard's arms.

"This is-"

"Embry. I can tell my pups apart, Frank." Gerard teased, a hand coming up to stroke the baby's soft cheek.

"My bad," Frank laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "They were only born an hour ago and you were asleep for most of the time after, so I apologize for having assumed you wouldn't know who's who."

"Mm," He hummed in mock-annoyance. His eyes were still glued to Embry. He was so small, smaller than his brother, though his dark brown hair was just as long. He was perfect. A perfect little angel. A slice of heaven brought down to earth. "Where's Pence?" Gerard questioned, though he was still a bit distracted.

"She fell asleep on Donna's lap." Frank chuckled and walked over to pick Elliot up. Gerard couldn't blame him. It was hard to  _not_ hold a new baby. "They're still outside. I figured you'd want to be awake to see-"

"Bring her in." Gerard interrupted, finally taking his gaze from his baby and looking over at his mate. "I don't want to wait anymore."

Frank smiled and wordlessly obeyed, no doubt just as excited to introduce the siblings. He opened the door and peaked a head out, said something that Gerard didn't hear, and a few seconds later Pencey was running into the room.

"Mommy!" Pencey exclaimed, coming to a halt next to Gerard's bed.

"Shh," Gerard shushed her, putting a finger to his mouth. "They're sleeping. C'mon," He helped her up onto the bed and scooted over to give her room to sit next to him. Frank let Donna in, then they both came up to the bedside. "This is Embry."

"And this is Elliot," Frank added, showing Pencey the bundle in his arms.

A few moments passed where Pencey looked back and forth between them in silence. Gerard and Frank looked at each other, amused and waiting for her reaction.

"They're so itty bitty!" She whispered, amazed. "I thought they were gonna be bigger since you were so big when they were inside you, Mommy."

This sparked a chorus of laughter from all three adults, causing both babies to stir in their sleep.

"They wouldn't have been able to fit if they got too big, hun," Gerard explained, holding back peels of laughter. Pencey seemed to be confused even further by that information, so to avoid any extra questions, Gerard distracted her. "Do you want to hold one of them?"

The young Alpha gasped and clapped her hands together before nodding quickly. "Yes!"

"Okay, sit back against the bed, sweetpea," Frank instructed. "Who do you want to-"

"This one!" Pencey didn't wait for her father to finish his question before pointing to Elliot enthusiastically. This roused more laughter as Frank handed him over carefully.

"Support his neck. Be really careful, okay, Pence?"

A sudden flash of light came as Donna snapped a photo of them with a disposable camera. Gerard always asked her why she didn't get a digital one and she always insisted that the disposable ones were easier and that having hard copies was better anyway.

"Jesus, Mom, you're gonna blind us!" Gerard complained, blinking to try to get the white spots out of his vision.

"Sorry, honey, I just had to get a photo of Pencey holding her brother for the first time. Oh, this is so sweet." She raised her camera again, but this time everyone was prepared.

Pencey smiled wide, Frank leaned over them both, grinning, and Gerard tried his best to not look tired. He still did, though, and he hated it when his mother gave him a copy of the photo, but Frank insisted that they frame it and put it on the wall. So they did. Right under the picture of Frank and Gerard sitting in the same hospital five years ago with only one baby in their arms, smiling just as wide.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took forever. I'm excited that the twins are here, though! I know this sounds so Final but it's not the last chapter I promise. Let me know what you want to see next in this story! Uhhhh okay that's it I think! Gbye. Hope u liked it uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT AND ALSO THAT IT TOOK SO LONG I AM A PIECE OF SHIT.

Waking up before his alarm went off was very rare, but it happened that morning. Well, maybe that was a huge simplification. Waking up before his phone alarm went off  _and_ before a baby started crying was very rare. There. That's more accurate.

Everyone in the house was sleeping peacefully and quietly, and yet, Gerard woke up unprompted.

He was still tired though, of course. (How could he not be? Elliot and Embry were barely three months old. That spoke for itself.) So he rolled over to snuggle up to Frank, just to find an empty spot where his husband was supposed to be. So he checked his phone, just to find that he only had five minutes before the alarm went off anyway, and got out of bed.

Gerard quickly peeked into the nursery to check on the twins, making sure they were still sleeping. It was hard to believe they were being so quiet for so long. Then, after finding his babies perfectly alive and healthy, he shuffled into the kitchen, yawning, and was immediately greeted by the sight of Frank, fully-dressed, and making coffee. In a suit, no less.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, snaking his arms around Frank's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Frank turned around in his embrace and hugged him back, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"I have a meeting. I won't be long, though, promise. I'll be back before lunch." He reassured Gerard, hugging him tight before pulling back to look at him.

"You're supposed to be on paternity leave." Gerard pouted, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in the lapels of Frank's suit jacket.

"I am,"

"No, you're not," He frowned. "Not if you're going into a meeting for work, dummy."

"Okay, fair. But it must be important, otherwise, they wouldn't have called me in. Like I said, I won't be gone for long. I'll go in, sort out the problem, and come back. Easy peasy." Frank smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Ugh," Gerard groaned. "Fine... Although, I do have to admit that I don't mind seeing you in a suit again."

"Mm, really? I mind wearing it again. It's only been a few weeks but I've already forgotten how uncomfortable the damn thing is... What are you doing?" 

"Nothin'," Gerard mumbled, mouthing at Frank's neck hotly, kissing and biting the tattoos there. His fingers were - not so subtly - playing with Frank's belt and undoing it slowly.

"Doesn't feel like nothing," Frank commented, laughing breathily. It was clear that he was nervous. "Gee, c'mon, Pencey could walk in."

"She's sleeping. I'll be fast." He whispered, then pulled back and smiled mischievously. "Besides, I wanna taste you." Without giving Frank time to protest further, Gerard got down on his knees in front of his husband. "I missed being down here."

"In the kitchen?" Frank was still rambling on, but Gerard was ignoring him at this point. If he really wanted him to stop, he would've pulled him to his feet by now.

His rambling, weak protests stopped, though, after a whispered "Oh, my God," as Gerard took his cock into his mouth. Slowly, he licked his way up his shaft, circled his tongue around the tip.

"Fucking liar," the Alpha hissed, tangling a hand in his Omega's hair. "You said you'd be quick!"

Realizing that it was probably in his best interest to keep his word, Gerard hurried himself up. He took as much of Frank into his mouth as he could, down his throat, and hallowed his cheeks before beginning to bob his head.

Between the way Gerard was using his mouth and hands and the anxiety of getting caught, it didn't take Frank long to get close. His fists tightened in Gerard's hair and he pushed him down, gagging his mate. Luckily, Gerard recovered quickly, preventing himself from literally puking on Frank's dick. This also gave Frank the opportunity to cum down Gerard's throat, emptying himself into his Omega's mouth.

"Sorry," Frank apologized after catching his breath and doing his pants back up.

"For what?" Gerard asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The taste of Frank's seed was still heavy in his mouth. "Triggering my gag reflex? Help me up."

The Alpha offered his hands, pulling Gerard to his feet with a groan.

"Sorry," It was Gerard's turn to apologize. "I haven't lost all the baby weight yet. I think it's because I'm breastfeeding this time." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, out of breath somehow. Just from standing up... Jesus.

"Hey," Frank started sternly, his eyebrows scrunching together. He used a finger to lift Gerard's chin, making him look him in the eyes. "Don't you e _ver_ apologize for something so trivial. You know I don't care about your weight. You shouldn't either. Besides, you're cute when you're chubby."

There was a moment of silence, just a few seconds after the words left his mouth, in which Frank feared for his life. He shouldn't have said that. He was a dead man. This was it. His last moment on Earth. It was a shame his last blowjob was so rushed.

"I'm  _chubby?"_

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Frank defended, his face flushing, though Gerard looked more hurt than angry. Frank didn't know which was worse.

"Oh, God..."

"Honey, sweetie," Frank backpedaled, reaching out to hold his husband in his arms. "That's not what I meant. I mean, it kind of was, but-"

"I'm chubby!" Gerard hugged Frank close to him, much to Frank's surprise. He expected to be pushed away, but the Omega was sobbing into his chest. "You think I'm fat!"

"Are... are you pregnant again?" He asked, trying to subtly sniff at Gerard.

"Fuck you!"

"No, not because-! I mean, because you're emotional!"

"To think I had your dick in my mouth a few minutes ago!"

"Gerard-"

"Mommy?"

Gerard whipped around, his face going pink as he laid his eyes on their daughter who apparently materialized into the kitchen silently. Fortunately, she was rubbing her eyes and looked tired. Hopefully, tired enough to not have registered what was going on.

"Pence, aw, my baby!" Gerard picked her up and hugged her close to his chest, then turned toward Frank and stuck his tongue out at him. Petty? Sure.

"You had Daddy's what in your mouth?" She asked, her voice sleepy as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Nothing!" Frank and Gerard spat at the same time, chuckling nervously.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetpea?" Frank asked, clearly trying to distract her.

"Um," She thought for a minute. "Pancakes."

"Great choice!" He kissed her forehead before rushing to pull out all the necessities.

"You're not going to be late, are you?" Gerard worried as he placed their daughter into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"No, I'll be fine. I still have an hour or so before I need to be there."

"Where are you going?" Pencey frowned, pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them.

"I gotta go to work for a little while, that's all. I'll be back before you get home from school." Frank smiled and glanced over his shoulder at the two of them.

"Shit, I forgot the baby monitor." Gerard sighed, immediately worrying again.

"You said a swear." Pencey chimed in.

"Sorry, hon, I'll put a quarter in your jar." He reached down to tuck her long hair behind her ear. "You sure you don't want a haircut? It's not bothering you?" He asked. Pencey's hair was all the way down her back by now. How it grew so fast, Gerard didn't know. She must get it from Frank.

"No!" She whined. "I like it long."

"Okay, that's fine. I'm just making sure." Gerard leaned down to give her a quick kiss before turning to leave the kitchen. "I'm gonna go check on the boys. Make me pancakes, too, thanks! Love you!"

It didn't take long for Gerard to get to the twins' room and in turn, lift Embry from his crib. Elliot was still fast asleep somehow, so Gerard let him be. This time, he didn't forget to grab the baby monitor.

"Do you have time to bring Pence to the bus stop?" Gerard asked after returning to the kitchen and sitting down. Embry was already tucked close to his body, nursing quietly, and half-asleep.

"I can drop her off at school. It's on the way." Frank placed a plate of pancakes on the table for Gerard before putting the dirty dishes in the sink. "And I'll wash those later, so don't worry about them."

"Good," He laughed lightly, picking up his fork and cutting into his food. "Hurry up and get home soon. We need to start planning for Christmas."


End file.
